So Much Yaoi, So Little Time, v2 KH Style
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Any yaoi pairing, any situation, you give it to me and I'll do it. Eighteenth, Axel and Demyx in Grape Bottom Jeans; Nineteenth, Xigbar and Xaldin in Why So Serious; and Twentieth, Axel and Roxas in Fluffy.
1. Chocolate Chip Surprise

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, hyperactiveice has requested, and so I shall do. Welcome to "So Much Yaoi, So Little Time, v2: Kingdom Hearts Style"!!**

**Kuronue: You'd write a het pairing for KH if Ice asked you to, wouldn't you?**

**Yoru: Um...it would be a sacrifice, but...yes.**

**Kuronue: Now that's friendship...**

**Yoru: Anyway, Ice's request is for ZexionxLexaeus. And a fun little situation.**

**

* * *

**

One: Zexion x Lexaeus - Chocolate Chip Surprise

* * *

"No, Lexaeus, that's flour. We want sugar."

Lexaeus grunted.

"There's a rather large difference." Zexion placed his hand over his eyes. He had been trying to teach Lexaeus the fine art of cookie-baking all afternoon.

Lexaeus grunted again, putting the flour bag down and reaching for the sugar bag. Zexion watched carefully as Lexaeus measured out the proper amount of sugar...and then attempted to measure out another full cup.

"No, Lex!" Zexion grabbed for the cup, causing them both to lose their balance and hit the floor. Zexion, in a twist of cliche, landed under Lexaeus. He gasped for air.

"Lex...off...off..."

Lexaeus appeared to be staring down at him in awe. Very flattering, but Zexion COULD NOT BREATHE.

"Lex...can't...breathe..."

Lexaeus' eyes widened, and he rolled off. Zexion took in a huge gulp of air, coughing.

"Never...again...are you...on top...of me..."

Was that a flash of hurt in Lexaeus' eyes? Or...amusement?

Once enough oxygen was flowing to Zexion's brain, he realized what he had said.

"I did NOT mean it like that, " he snapped at the smirking Lexaeus, who grunted jovially and turned away. Zexion returned to the mixing bowl.

"You know, for such a big, silent lug, you have a sick mind," he muttered. Lexaeus shrugged. Shaking his head, Zexion finished the rest of the recipe in silence, sliding the cookie tray into the oven and dusting off his hands.

"Now, Lexaeus, we have to let them bake for 15 minutes before we check them." He glanced over at his erstwhile student, and blinked. Lexaeus was playing in the leftover chocolate chips.

"Playing with food? You're like a kid, albeit a big, silent, expressionless, slightly perverted..." He stopped when he realized that Lexaeus had made a heart of out the chips.

Lexaeus grunted, blushing. Zexion felt his cheeks turn a little red as while.

"...and sometimes sort of sweet kid."

**

* * *

**

Remember, any pairing, any situation! Any and all requests honored, as long as they're yaoi!


	2. Desk Job

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue,**

**Yoru: This one is for MisterCreamPie, a and deviantArt buddy whose obsession with Zexion borders on unhealthy...kidding, kidding, and anyhow mine does too xD.**

**Kuronue: This fic's rating will go up (already) almost purely on account of this fic.**

**Yoru: I don't write graphic well, so I'm not going to try. But slightly-more-than-implied? Yup yup.**

**

* * *

**

Two: Demyx x Zexion - Desk Job

* * *

"That is your mission. I will give you more details presently." Xemnas stared down his nose at Demyx and Zexion, who stood before him. Zexion, of course, stood in rigid, respectful fashion. Demyx, on the other hand, was standing casually and making eyes at the Cloaked Schemer, who was stoically trying to ignore him. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"Any questions?"

"No, Superior," Zexion intoned. Demyx shook his head, still trying to catch Zexion's eye. Xemnas opened his mouth to rebuke Demyx when a lower Organization member (whose name Xemnas could never remember) ran into the room.

"Superior Xemnas! Number Eight has set fire to Number Seven's bedroom!"

Xemnas blinked, "And you are informing me of this, why?"

"Well, the fire's out, but Number Seven requests that you come and administer punishment."

"Fine. You two stay here. I will return." Xemnas swept out of the room, failing to notice the gleam in Demyx's eyes. Zexion's posture relaxed slightly.

"So, Zexy..."

"Don't call me that."

"Right, Zexion. Um...how's life?"

Zexion sent Demyx an extremely withering look. Number Nine's crush on him was well-known throughout the World That Never Was, and Zexion intended to discourage it.

Not that he found Demyx unattractive - quite the opposite. However, he had responsibilities, and...when had Demyx gotten that close? Zexion could count the shades of blue in Demyx's undeniably beautiful eyes...

"Alone at last, aren't we?" Demyx said slowly. Zexion backed up, only to find the Superior's desk pressed against his back.

"Number Nine..."

"I have a name, not just a number." Demyx placed his hands on either side of Zexion, keeping him pinned to the desk.

"When you are being obnoxious, you are a number to me."

"You call this obnoxious?"

"Obnoxious, facetious, asinine...mmph!" Zexion was cut off by Demyx's mouth against his own. His mind screamed at him to push the insolent brat off and kill him, but his instincts told him to just enjoy it. His indecision kept his lips pressed against Demyx's for a good long while. Demyx pulled away first.

"Zexion, I'm not trying to be obnoxious. I want you to be mine so badly I can hardly stand it."

Zexion hesitated, "Demyx, is this a good place and time to discuss this?"

"We're alone together, and Superior Xemnas won't be back for a while. Axel knows what he's doing."

"How do you know...wait, you planned this, didn't you?" Zexion snapped as he realized the plot.

"I had to get you alone. You're always working, and someone is always around. I couldn't ever bring myself to just ask you to talk alone. And to be honest, I know you wouldn't have agreed. My feelings for you are known by everyone, so you would never be alone with me if you didn't have to be." Demyx sounded almost pleading, and Zexion felt his anger melting away.

"I don't have time for a relationship," he said quietly.

"I swear I won't get in the way of your work. I just want to be with you when the work is done."

"My work is never done."

"Maybe that's why you always look so tired and empty." Demyx leaned forward again, brushing his lips over Zexion's again. Zexion let him, consternation and longing warring in his head.

"Demyx..."

"Let me show you how strongly I feel for you."

"...what? Demyx!" Zexion yelped as Demyx picked him up and set him on the desk, "Demyx, this is very inappropriate!"

"I don't care." Demyx fastened his lips on Zexion's neck, sucking and nibbling down the pale column. Zexion didn't know what to do. Should he fight? Should he relax and enjoy it? Demyx's lips moved to the sensitive spot under Zexion's left ear, and he moaned. Suddenly this didn't seem so bad.

"D-Demyx...what if he comes back...?" Zexion panted as Demyx unzipped both of their coats and pressed flush against him, still sucking on Zexion's ear.

"He won't be back for a while." Demyx slid Zexion's coat off of his shoulders, kissing all the way down the Cloaked Schemer's chest and stomach. Zexion moaned softly as his new lover slid his tongue into his navel.

"Hold on." Demyx got off of Zexion long enough to pulled his coat off, and then returned to his ministrations. Zexion shucked his own coat, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck and bringing him into a mind-blowing kiss. He barely felt Demyx unfastening his pants.

But he definitely felt it when Demyx's hand slid into his boxers.

"Nnh!" Zexion threw his head back as Demyx massaged him gently, bringing a reaction from his body that he had never experienced. Demyx's mouth was teasing his throat while his hand did unmentionable things, and Zexion was in a cloud of bliss.

"Ahem."

Demyx's hand froze, and Zexion's eyes shot open.

Superior Xemnas stood in the doorway, one eyebrow arched and arms crossed.

"Oh, hell..." hissed Demyx.

"I told you," whispered Zexion as he gently pushed Demyx off and hurried to fasten his pants. Xemnas' eye twitched.

"Your mission... starts...tomorrow morning," he gritted out from between clenched teeth. Zexion and Demyx scurried out of the room like puppies with their tails between their legs. As soon as they were out of earshot, Zexion grabbed Demyx and kissed him fiercely.

"I'm sure Vexen's lab table is clear, since he's on a mission until tomorrow."

Demyx grinned, and off they went.


	3. Can You See Me?

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: After that...lovely little chapter two, onward and upward.**

**Kuronue: This is for Cheerleadersxarexpricks.**

**Yoru: So you were waiting for this, were you? Hope you're not disappointed!**

**

* * *

**

Three: Mansex...er, Xemnas x Riku - Can You See Me?

* * *

Well, little blindfolded boy, how do you feel now that you are alone?

Except you're not, because I am here with you. Can you see me? I know you can.

We stand on this tower, you gazing out at the World That Never Was, and I watching you. Your perfect beauty. Your soft-looking silver hair. Your lovely pale skin, accented most enjoyably by the black you wear.

I wonder what color your eyes are?

Oh yes. Green. Green like the sea in the right light.

Do you know how I long for you? Do you care? No. You never care. You didn't care when I was a Somebody, and you care even less now. You care about very little, my perfect little beauty. Or perhaps you care too much?

I approach you now, wrap my arms around your shoulders. You shake me off, a growl low in your throat. I can only chuckle to hide my displeasure at your selfish action.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Go away," you snap. I only chuckle again.

"Are you sure you want me to? Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes."

"You don't want someone to want you?"

"No."

"You don't need someone to need you?"

"No."

I lean in and kiss your neck before you can stop me. You wheel around, Keyblade swinging, but I only catch it and fling it away. I pull you close, holding your wrists as you fight me.

"Can you see me, little beauty?"

"Clearly. Let go!" You struggle harder, but I am more powerful than you.

"Perhaps the little boy needs a lesson, yes? I am a good teacher." I push you to the ground, straddle your hips, hold your wrists down as your fighting becomes frantic. I lean down and brush my lips over your cheek, and you jerk away.

"Get off of me!" Your voice suddenly has a note of pleading to it as my lips travel down your face, to your neck, and back up your jaw. I inhale your scent, ocean and rock and leather. Now there is fear. I don't want you to fear me.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't want this!" you cry as I kiss your neck. I only smile.

"You say that now. Wait until the lesson is over before you decide that it was completely boring."

"Please...don't..." You flinch as my tongue flicks over your ear. I lace my fingers with yours, sighing in pleasure as your body shudders and stops its fruitless struggling. I finally capture your lips, prying them apart and exploring your sweet mouth. Your fighting begins anew; my mouth vibrates with your muffled protests, but then suddenly you stop as I find that certain spot within your mouth and brush over it. I feel the smallest of moans echo through my mouth, and in that moment I know that my conquest is not in vain.

I pull away, hearing a slight whimper from you.

"Little Riku, I can make this so beautiful if you will only let me."

"I don't want this, Xemnas."

"I can make you want it. I can bring you into a world you have never experienced, one that the little Keyblade master could never take you to. One that no one can take you to, except me. Let me try."

"You were about to rape me."

"I would never do that, little beauty. Anything but that. You may not want or need me now, but I want you to want me and need you to need me. Let me try to make you mine."

I can't see your eyes. But I know you are watching me, calculating my every move. I can see the feelings and emotions that you try so hard to suppress fighting behind your hidden eyes.

"...all right."


	4. Splish Splash

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I made Mansex sound completely off his rocker in that last one...**

**Kuronue: This one is for Philmond.**

**Yoru: What a cute request! I shall do my best! And yes, Philmond: Perverts FTW!! We rock xD!!**

**

* * *

**

Four: Xigbar x Demyx - Splish Splash

* * *

"Take THAT!" Demyx fired and hit his opponent straight in the face. Xigbar spluttered and coughed.

"Dammit, Demyx, we said no face shots!"

"Oops."

Xigbar threw his water gun and hit Demyx in the knee with deadly accuracy. The sitarist dropped like a rock, howling in pain.

"FUCKING-A, XIGBAR! I DIDN'T HURT YOU! IT WAS JUST WATER!"

"It did too hurt! You hit me in the eye!"

"Well, la-dee-dah! That must mean my aim is fucking awesome!" Demyx snarled. Xigbar's lone eye narrowed.

"That was a low blow."

"YOU HIT ME IN THE FUCKING KNEE WITH A HARD PLASTIC WATER GUN!"

"You're a pussy."

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!"

"And you need your mouth washed out with soap."

"I HATE YOU!"

Xigbar blinked. That stung.

"I don't hate you." He walked over to Demyx and knelt by the injured knee. Demyx watched him warily as the Freeshooter pushed up the pants leg and eyed the growing bruise.

"It's not that bad."

"It still hurt."

Xigbar shrugged, and then leaned down and kissed the bruise. Demyx's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"What the hell...?"

"Feel better?" Xigbar pulled the pants leg down and then picked Demyx up bridal-style, "It looks like it's about to rain. Ready to go inside?"

"Put me down!"

"Are you actually going to walk?"

"It would hurt."

"Then I'm going to carry you. Grin and bear it." Xigbar started walking, whistling a small tune as he went. Demyx crossed his arms and huffed.

"I will never live this down if Larxene or Axel sees this."

"Relax, will ya?" As luck would have it, the rain started to pour right there. Xigbar sighed and, with difficulty, used the hand behind Demyx's shoulders to pull Demyx's hood up for him.

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're an invalid."

Demyx pouted, and then quickly pulled Xigbar's hood up for him, since his hands were full. He looked away, blushing. Xigbar blinked.

"Thanks."

Demyx only nodded. He snuck a glance back at Xigbar, whose eye was on the path ahead of him. Some of his hair had come out of the ponytail and was plastered to his face by water, either from the shot to the face or the rain. Demyx blushed more as he realized that he liked how Xigbar looked with some hair around his face, even if it was wet.

Xigbar's eye flicked to him, and he nervously looked away.

"What are you staring at?" Xigbar asked. Demyx swallowed.

"Nothing."

Xigbar suddenly spun in a quick circle, and Demyx yelped. He threw his arms around Xigbar's neck, clinging tight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"What were you staring at?"

"YOU, OKAY! YOU LOOK REALLY CUTE ALL WET WITH YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT! DAMN!"

Xigbar smiled slightly and kissed Demyx softly. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Thought so," Xigbar said with a smirk.

Demyx's face felt as though it were on fire, "I hate you."

"Whatever."


	5. Eavesdropper

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no...you know what? The disclaimer applies to the whole series. So there.**

**Yoru: Well, now we come to the request of all requests.**

**Kuronue: For Katscra...odd choice.**

**Yoru: Toughie. Because, what, indeed, happens when "flower-boi" decides to crash a make-out party?**

**Kuronue: Guess we're about to find out.**

**Yoru: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!**

**

* * *

**

Five: Marluxia x Riku x Sora - Eavesdropper

* * *

"Nnh...Riku..."

"Agh...Sora..."

Marluxia's eyebrows were about to enter his hairline as he listened to the sounds coming from behind a door. He'd thought that cute Sora kid had seemed really innocent, too...

The sounds were more muffled now, indicating locked lips and battling tongues. Marluxia started chewing one of his fingernails. If only he could get in there, he could possibly get a taste of that scrumptious Riku...his eyes rolled back in his head at the fantasies.

"Marluxia, what are you doing?"

Slowly, the Graceful Assassin's eyes made the trek up to Saix's face. Number Seven stood there, papers in hand, one eyebrow arched fairly high. Marluxia pulled his hand out of his mouth.

"Can't you hear what's going on in there?" he hissed.

"Yes."

"Doesn't it affect you?"

"Not really."

Marluxia frowned, "You're going to Superior Xemnas' room again, aren't you?"

Saix's eyes widened slightly, "How many doors do you listen behind on a regular basis?"

"A goodly number," Marluxia said with a smirk. Saix rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you want to go in so badly, the door is unlocked." He walked off without a backward glance. Marluxia stared at the doorknob. Was it, in fact, unlocked? Would cute Sora and scrumptious Riku really not lock it?

He reached out and touched it, and then without letting himself think about it further, he turned it.

It turned. He half-stumbled into the room and into a scene from his happiest dreams.

Cute Sora was on the ground, flushed and panting, as scrumptious Riku lavished his tan neck with kisses and licks. Both were still fully clothed, but Marluxia wondered how long that would last.

He blinked. They were both staring at him with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Erm," he said brilliantly.

"Uh," they countered with equal brilliance.

Silence.

Marluxia finally worked up the courage to ask.

"May I join you?" he asked quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Riku was the first of the two on the ground to recover.

"Join us?"

"I would like to join your little make-out party. Unless it's a private one?"

"Well, it was...but I suppose the more the merrier, right Sora?"

"...guh?" Sora had still not recovered from the initial shock of discovery.

Marluxia pulled off his coat, "Let's translate that as yes, okay?"

"Sounds okay to me."


	6. M&Ms

**Yoru: Well, okay. So that last one was more implied than anything. It just seemed right to end it there.**

**Kuronue: This one is for Neko.**

**Yoru: I really like this request.**

**

* * *

**

Six: Axel x Riku - M&Ms

* * *

"Eat it."

"No."

"Dude, it's chocolate! Don't you like chocolate?"

"I don't want your chocolate."

"My chocolate is just like everyone else's chocolate." Axel popped the M&M in his mouth, frowning as Riku ignored him. He pulled another out of the bag.

"You like red? Oh wait, can you even see what color it is?"

"You're an idiot." Riku turned and faced the other direction. Axel's frown turned into a full-blown pout. There was silence for a moment, blessed silence, in Riku's opinion.

And then the first M&M hit the back of his head.

Silence reigned again for a second or two.

"Axel..." Riku growled warningly.

The second M&M hit right below the first.

"AXEL." Much more firm, Riku thought. it should scare him off...third M&M, closer to where the first one hit. Riku turned around slowly, and even though Axel couldn't see his eyes, he knew they were blazing.

So he threw another one, which bounced off of Riku's cute little nose.

"DEAD." Riku lunged at Axel, knocking him out of the chair and both of them to the floor. Riku was on top of Axel, who smirked infuriatingly. Before Riku could react, Axel's soft, chocolate-flavored lips were on his.

And then the Flurry of Dancing Flames was through a portal and gone.

Riku blinked underneath his blindfold.

"...what?"


	7. Mirror Mirror

**Yoru: The last one was fun to write.**

**Kuronue: This one is for Ita-sasu.**

**Yoru: Interesting pairing.**

**

* * *

**

Seven: Roxas x Sora - Mirror Mirror

_

* * *

_

So, I'm you and you're me. But not really.

_Does that make what we had plain narcissism, or was it love between two separate people?_

_**

* * *

**_

Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the dumbest of them all?

_**I stare into this mirror and see my own reflection, but I also see yours. Throw an "x" in your name and you have mine. We were too...alike, for lack of a better term. We were the same person. Weren't we?**_

_**I have my doubts now that we're apart.**_

_

* * *

_

This mirror doesn't tell me anything. I get no satisfaction and certainly no passion from my own reflection. You looked a lot like me, but not exactly. Your skin was more pale, your hair was lighter, and your eyes were bluer.

_I remember lying tangled with you, holding you while you slept, wondering if what we were doing was wrong. Was weird. Was...well...self-love._

_**

* * *

**_

Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the weirdest of them all?

_**Seriously, what Nobody falls in love with their Somebody? It's falling in love with yourself. Right?**_

_**I stand here, trying to convince myself that what we had was wrong, wasn't real. And then, just when I've almost got it, the memory of your kiss invades my mind and makes me want to run back to you.**_

_

* * *

_

Come back to me

._**

* * *

**_

I want to come back to you.

_

* * *

_

It's Roxas I need. I don't need myself, I need you.

_**

* * *

**_

I love you, Sora. Not Roxas. Sora

_.__

* * *

_

You'll find me again?

_**

* * *

**_

I'll find you again.

* * *

Sora blinked. He was talking to a mirror...and the mirror was talking back.

_**I'll find you again, Sora.**_

"I'm right here!" He pressed against the mirror, against his own reflection, willing it to be Roxas.

_**I can't see you, but I hear you!**_

"Just come through the mirror!" How he knew Roxas was in front of a mirror, he'd never find out. But suddenly his reflection shifted into an all-too-familiar form.

"Sora?"

"Roxas!"

Roxas pushed against the mirror, and Sora pushed as well. So close and yet so far...

Finally, after an eternity, Sora slid down the mirror along with Roxas, to find it was only his reflection all along.

**_

* * *

_**

_Sora? I heard you...I will find you. Just wait._

* * *

A/N: This will be updated again in about a week, okay? I'm going out of town...but I'm not abandoning it!


	8. Samson

**Yoru: Well, I'm back.**

**Kuronue: Excited, guys?**

**Yoru: This is for beanpaste-chan. I've never heard this song...**

**

* * *

**

**Eight: Riku x Roxas - Samson**

_**

* * *

**_

You are my sweetest downfall

_I loved you first_

_I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

* * *

Sitting alone is no fun, Roxas decided. But on the other hand, he didn't particularly want anyone else around at the moment.

Well, maybe one person, but that was impossible. Roxas knew it was, but even so, he looked around for him. Just in case.

No one was there, so Roxas returned to looking out at the World That Never Was in solitude. One hand idly doodled on the sheet of paper in his lap. He didn't realize until he glanced down that he had drawn a heart, and that he had been tracing over it until the outline was as black as it could be.

"Is this what my heart would look like if I had one?" he mused.

_

* * *

_

I have to go

_I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

* * *

He reached up and ran his fingers through imaginary silver hair. He remembered asking Riku if he ever cut it, to which he got a laughing, "not anymore". Roxas had smiled hugely and said, "Good."

He had loved Riku's hair. It was so shiny and soft, even though it looked like polished silver.

"Well, Riku, what are you doing with yourself?" he asked the window.

_

* * *

_

Samson went back to bed

_Not much hair left on his head_

_He ate a slice of Wonder bread and went right back to bed_

* * *

Roxas traced the heart's outline a couple more times before setting the paper aside. He stood and stretched, feeling several joints pop in the process. He'd been sitting in the window longer than he thought.

"If Riku ever gets here, will he be willing to kill me? I mean, I did betray him to come back here. Shouldn't have done that," he admonished himself. He glanced back at the window.

"If he gets here, and I'm in the way, he'll do what he has to." With that sad thought in mind, Roxas turned to his bed and climbed in.

_

* * *

_

And the history books forgot about us

_And the Bible didn't mention us_

_And the Bible didn't mention us_

_Not even once_

* * *

He dreamed of silver hair and lovely green eyes - eyes that only laughed when he, Roxas, was around. Not even Sora could bring real laughter to those sinfully beautiful eyes. Roxas reached up and touched delightfully rough lips, stroked them gently, bringing a smile to his memory-Riku's face.

"_**You can't keep your hands off me,**_" he would say as Roxas' hand ran down his face, his neck, and his shoulders.

"No, I can't," Roxas whispered into thin air. Nobody had known about them; not Sora, not Superior Xemnas, not Axel. It was always just them and their love.

"I don't have a heart, so why am I always so sure that I love you?" Roxas asked his ghost Riku, who didn't answer. Roxas hadn't been expecting an answer, because he was dimly aware that if an answer had come forth, it would have been one of his own making. He resolved to ask Riku when he saw him again, even if it was when he was at the mercy of a keyblade.

_

* * *

_

You are my sweetest downfall

_I loved you first_

_I loved you first_

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_

* * *

"If you ever come here to beat us at all, I'm not fighting you," Roxas told the ghost Riku, who only frowned in return.

"Though maybe I'll just leave again. Come find you, let you judge me as you will. I'd rather die by your hand than live the rest of my half-life without you. I bet finding you wouldn't be hard - you and Sora cause a commotion wherever you go. Or rather, he does. I heard you weren't traveling with him anymore. Are you on your way here? If I left now, would I miss you by mere inches?" Roxas continued to touch his ghost Riku, hands, legs, flat stomach. He missed him so much.

"Maybe if I hadn't stopped touching you, I wouldn't have gotten scared and run back here. You made me feel so safe," Roxas quietly told the ghostm who shrugged in response, "And maybe leaving to find you would be penance."

He laughed almost silently, "We were so star-crossed, Riku. For the longest time, we honestly thought we would be together forever. I think you never would have gotten cold feet. I'm sorry I did."

_

* * *

_

But they're just old light

_They're just old light_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

* * *

Roxas threaded his fingers through illusionary hair once more, watching the ghost Riku close his eyes in pleasure. He felt tears slide down his own face.

"We were so foolish, weren't we?" he whispered longingly, "I want to be that foolish again."

_

* * *

_

Samson came to my bed

_Told me that my hair was red_

_Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed_

* * *

"You often talk to yourself and stroke air?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Roxas leaped to his feet, gaping.

"Riku?"

"I knew you'd be here." Riku started to walk closer, only to be intercepted by a black-and-blonde blur that ended up in his arms.

"Y-you're real," Roxas whispered brokenly, burying his face in Riku's chest.

"Real? Of course I'm real." Riku gently pushed Roxas out far enough to see him better.

"Are you going to kill me?" Roxas asked in almost a whimper. Riku's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Riku crushed Roxas to his chest again, "I came to take you with me. I understand why you ran away from me, Roxas, and it's okay. You think we can't be together, but I know we can. We control our destinies - we can decide for ourselves if we want to be together." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas' head.

_

* * *

_

Oh I cut his hair myself one night

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_

_And he told me that I'd done alright_

* * *

"I betrayed you," Roxas said desperately, wanting something to make some semblance of sense. Riku smiled and shook his head.

"No. The only betrayal that day was you leaving without saying goodbye, Roxas."

_

* * *

_

And kissed me 'til the morning light

_The morning light_

_And he kissed me 'til the morning light_

* * *

As Riku's lips touched Roxas', the Nobody tangled his fingers in Riku's lovely hair and pulled him close. They stayed like that for long time.

_

* * *

_

Samson went back to bed

_Not much hair left on his head_

_Ate a slice of Wonder bread and went right back to bed_

_Oh we couldn't bring the columns down_

_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one_

_And history books forgot about us_

_And the Bible didn't mention us_

_Not even once_

* * *

Riku pulled Roxas onto the bed with him, letting him touch every inch of his body.

"You can't keep your hands off me," he said quietly, with a devious smile.

Roxas smiled back, "Nor do I want to."


	9. Cell Phone

**Yoru: Well, now we're on to my fave KH pairing of all time!**

**Kuronue: At least this week.**

**Yoru: Quiet, you. Anyway, I want comedy after the happy drama of the last one, so here ya go! For Chaose Sabaku!**

**

* * *

**

Nine: Axel x Zexion - Cell Phone

* * *

Zexion was enjoying a quiet book when an annoying jangling noise interrupted him. He looked around with a scowl, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The jangling continued, and he realized with a start that it came from underneath him. Reaching under his back, he pulled out a bright red cell phone.

He blinked. Who had a cell phone around here? The screen read "Axel", so he decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Zexy! It was a huge gamble, but it worked!"

"What?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually answer it!"

"...what?"

"The cell phone, Zexy! I got it for you so we can keep in touch all the time!"

Zexion pulled the cell phone away from his ear and stared at it. He could vaguely hear Axel's voice coming out of the earpiece, blathering on about keeping in touch and talking more often. After a moment, Zexion brought it back to his ear.

"Axel, who else has a phone?"

"No one, at least not from me."

"You gave me, specifically, a phone."

"Yep."

"For the sole purpose of keeping in touch with me."

"Yep."

"When we live in the same castle."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cuz I love you."

Zexion sighed, "Axel..."

"You know I do. And I don't want to go on a week-long mission without hearing from you anymore."

Zexion's voice softened, "If it was bothering you so much, why didn't you just say so?"

Axel sounded abashed, "It sounded silly every time I wanted to say it."

"Axel, you're a moron."

"And you love it."

"Get in here." Zexion snapped the phone closed and waited. A few minutes later, Axel came strutting into the room, a blue cell phone in his hand. Zexion arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't the colors mixed up?"

"I thought it would be cool to have one in each others' color." Axel languidly settled into Zexion's lap, legs on either side of his Cloaked Schemer.

"Hmmm, maybe." Zexion took hold of Axel's wild red hair and brought him close, touching their foreheads.

"Did I do good, then?" Axel asked quietly.

"You did good," Zexion affirmed, kissing Axel gently. Axel deepened it slowly, allowing Zexion's tongue to invade his mouth and map it out as he often did.

"You know," Axel said as they broke apart, "These things can be set to vibrate."


	10. Past, Present, and Future

**Yoru: Well, now time to really test my writing ability.**

**Kuronue: Make a long and detailed request your own.**

**Yoru: (flexes fingers) Here we go. For MegaKiraraLover!**

**

* * *

**

Ten: Xemnas x Zexion - Past, Present, and Future

* * *

"Zexion! I command you to stop!"

As much as he wanted to get away, Zexion could not disobey a direct order from his Superior. He came to an immediate halt and nearly fell over in his haste. An arm wrapped around his waist to catch him.

"You must be flustered if you're losing your balance," Xemnas rumbled in his ear. Zexion pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Yes, Superior."

"What exactly is your problem? You've never just run out of a meeting before."

"I had to use the restroom."

"There's a restroom in my office, and you're well aware of the fact."

"I didn't want to go with you in the room. It's embarrassing."

"Zexion." Xemnas' voice brooked no argument.

Zexion sighed, "You got too close."

"Too close?" Xemnas arched an eyebrow. Zexion nodded, suddenly finding the floor to be of great interest.

"Define 'too close'," Xemnas gritted out from between clenched teeth. Zexion set to memorizing the cracks in the floor.

"You were practically pressed up against me, Superior, and it made me rather...uncomfortable."

Xemnas grinned, "Or maybe a little hot and bothered."

Zexion's blush deepened rapidly, "Superior!"

"Well, it's not like I couldn't tell. These cloaks aren't that loose."

Zexion's eyes widened. Xemnas sauntered closer, backing Zexion into a wall.

"Want me to help with your not-so-little problem?" he breathed huskily into Zexion's ear.

"No. It's fine," Zexion squeaked. Xemnas smirked and ran his tongue gently over Zexion's jaw.

"S-Superior..."

"Zexion..." Xemnas' voice was filled with a memory of an emotion, one that he thought he had long forgotten.

Zexion's blush softened, "Superior, do you...do you remember that we had a relationship when we were Somebodies?"

Xemnas smiled against his ear, "Indeed I do. Why do you think I'm doing this?"

Zexion smiled back, "Because you're horny."

"I resent that remark."

"But you're still on me." Zexion put his head back for better access as Xemnas' talented mouth traveled the Cloaked Schemer's pale neck.

"I want to remember the feeling we had." His lips brushed up over Zexion's neck and then alighted on his mouth. Zexion immediately took control, prying Xemnas' lips apart with his tongue and exploring his Superior's delectable mouth. Xemnas' eyes widened in surprise, but he allowed the dominance. After a moment, they pulled apart, panting.

"Right," Xemnas grunted, and pulled Zexion into the nearest room. In their passion, they didn't realize that they'd entered Vexen's lab...and that Vexen was still in it.

"NO! NO NO NO! OUT, NOW! I REFUSE TO BE PARTY TO THIS! NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!" Vexen screeched. Xemnas pulled away from Zexion long enough to send a withering glare Vexen's way, and then went back to unzipping Zexion's cloak. Vexen screamed his anguish to the high heavens as he tore from the room. Inside, however, Xemnas stared into Zexion's eyes as the Schemer unzipped his cloak.

"I think I still love you."

"I think I still love you too."

Zexion pulled Xemnas down again, and no more words needed to be said.


	11. Beach Party

**Yoru: Well, since I was gone so long, I'll go ahead and post this one too.**

**Kuronue: This one is also on DeviantArt.**

**Yoru: For MisterCreamPie - gimme a squeal on this site, too, please.**

**

* * *

**

Eleven: Xigbar x Zexion - Beach Party

* * *

It was just a fact of life that Zexion hated beach parties.

He hated brightly colored beach balls. He hated margaritas. He hated how Larxene looked in her bikini…especially how Larxene looked in her bikini.

And Lord, did he hate volleyball.

But Axel dragged him to the beach party anyway.

So he sat on the beach as far away from the water as possible, with a book. He hadn't even removed his cloak. Granted, he was wearing trunks under it to assuage Axel's incessant nagging, but damned if Axel would get him to actually take a swim.

A cold, orange drink was suddenly shoved in his face.

"Here ya go, Zexy."

"Number II, if you call me Zexy one more time…"

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I bought this for you, so you better drink it."

Zexion took the drink grudgingly and sipped it. He had been expecting alcohol, but there was not a taste of it to be found.

"Thank you, II."

"I won't call you Zexy anymore if you stop calling me II." Xigbar settled next to Zexion, orange-and-red swim trunks almost glaring in the sun.

"Fine. Xigbar."

"Why aren't you in your swimsuit?" Xigbar asked, actually wondering how Zexion could survive the heat in his black leather cloak.

"I don't intend to swim."

"But it's hot!"

"And I dislike swimming."

Xigbar sighed in annoyance, "Is there anything you like?"

"I like this drink you got me." Zexion was trying hard to ignore Xigbar, but it was hard with the man so close and half-naked…wait, that didn't sound right. It was because he was talking while Zexion was trying to read.

"Well, I guess that's something. Come on, go for a swim with me."

"No."

Xigbar suddenly pounced on Zexion, pinning him to the ground. In his shock, Zexion couldn't even struggle. With an unnecessary flourish, Xigbar unzipped Zexion's cloak and flung it away, leaving Zexion in his blue swimming trunks.

"Xigbar! What if I hadn't been wearing those?!"

"Eh, Axel told me you were. So there."

"Get off of me this instant."

"Okay." Xigbar crawled off of Zexion, only to scoop him up bridal-style and carry him toward the water.

"XIGBAR! LET GO! DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME IN THAT WATER!"

Xigbar smirked. "Awww, Zexion, don't be mad. All I want is for you to have some fun."

"XIG…" And then the water hit. Zexion came up spluttering, wiping his hair from his face, "Dammit, I hate you…"

No answer. Zexion looked up to see Xigbar staring at him.

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Long silence.

"…what?"

Again, Xigbar didn't answer. He reached out and touched Zexion's face, following a droplet of water down his cheek.

"Xigbar…"

And then they were kissing.

Zexion didn't hate this beach party anymore.


	12. Moonlight

**Yoru: Well, I'm back in my dorm room and so things will start getting updated! Sorry about the wait.**

**Kuronue: This is for MegaKiraraLover again.**

**Yoru: Um, it's going to be a little different from your request, but not much I swear! I just see Saix as being a funny emo…**

**

* * *

**

Twelve: Saix x Marluxia – Moonlight

* * *

"Moon, you suck and I hate you," Saix snapped. He sat on top of Kingdom Hearts, scowling at the almost-full moon in the sky. He hated it with a fiery passion – if only because it made him long for someone to share it with on a starry night such as this. He summoned a claymore and stabbed the moon several times in his mind, watching it crack and crumble from the sky.

He growled low in his throat, and shifted his attention to the stars around the hated moon. Out of the corner of his mind he noticed a constellation that formed a heart. He threw his claymore at it and wound up having to call it back before it hit the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Saix nearly fell off his perch.

"What the hell are YOU doing? You nearly killed me!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes and joined Saix, "You could just call a portal before you hit the ground."

"You could just not randomly appear and give people heart attacks."

"You don't have a heart to have a heart attack with."

Saix glared at him, which with most people is enough to make them not-so-spontaneously combust. Marluxia, however, was unimpressed.

"Now, care to explain what you're doing out here, by yourself, and why you threw your claymore out into thin air?"

"I was thinking about love."

Marluxia's eyebrows shot up, "Love? Whatever for?"

"I just wonder if we can." Saix's sharp teeth worried his bottom lip, drawing a little blood, "I know we have the memory of it, but is it the same?"

Marluxia's eyes followed the drop of scarlet down Saix's lip, and he didn't answer.

"Marluxia?"

Marluxia's voice sounded distant, "Love is only a memory in the long run anyway."

"What?"

No answer. Before Saix could move, Marluxia was on him, licking up the sparse blood and kissing him demandingly - almost harshly, but not without passion. Saix's eyes widened, but he quickly realized that he didn't want to move. Instead he grabbed Marluxia's lapels and dragged him closer, shoving his tongue into the welcoming cavern and exploring for all he was worth.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT'S DISGUSTING THAT'S FULL OF SPIT THAT'S THAT'S THAT'S REALLY REALLY GROSS!!" came a high-pitched shrieking from a couple of feet away. Saix and Marluxia pulled apart to see Demyx, eyes wide as dinner plates, staring at them and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Then leave, fool," Marluxia hissed, wrapping his arms around Saix's neck. Demyx seemed rooted to the spot.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT IT'S NASTY AND WET AND FILTHY AND UNSANITARY AND…"

"And if you don't leave now I'm going to demonstrate on you what happens when a claymore gets shoved up someone's nose," Saix finished for him. Demyx's mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again.

"Not joking," Saix reiterated with a snarl. Demyx promptly vanished into a portal. Marluxia smirked and turned his attention back to Saix.

"Now, where were we?"


	13. Homophobe

**Yoru: And now, the sequel to the previous one!**

**Kuronue: Again, for MegaKiraraLover.**

**Yoru: Um, I changed it around a little. I hope you don't mind, but I liked it better this way.**

**

* * *

**

Thirteen: Luxord x Demyx – Homophobe

* * *

Demyx sank down the wall, scrunching his eyes closed and trying to block out the horrific mental images of Saix and Marluxia's make-out session.

"Oh, God, gross gross gross…" he muttered.

"Demyx, are you all right?"

_Sexy British voice…that can only belong to one person…_ Demyx looked up to meet ice-blue eyes, and felt himself blushing slightly.

"Erg…" he managed to get out. Luxord arched one eyebrow.

"Erg? What does that mean in English, Demyx?"

"No."

"Never heard that one, old chap. But I am no expert in the ways of guttural noises. Care to tell old Luxord what happened?"

"No." Demyz actually wanted old Luxord to go away. He was getting warm in his nether regions by listening to that lovely voice, and it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Come on, Demyx, you'll never feel better if you keep it all bottled up inside, you know."

"You don't want to know, believe me," Demyx said with a shudder. Luxord sat beside him and started poking him in the ribs.

"Demyx, if you don't tell me, I'll continue to poke you until you do."

"Go away." Demyx tried to ignore that fact that the man he liked was sitting that close to him, touching him, breathing on his ear…

"No." The pokes started traveling lower, and Demyx's eyes widened.

"Luxord…"

"Lower and lower it goes, where it stops, nobody knows," Luxord sang with a smirk. Demyx tried to scoot away, only to find a hand holding him down.

"OKAY! OKAY, I SAW SAIX AND MARLUXIA MAKING OUT!" The last word came out as a squeak when Luxord's hand slipped down to rest next to Demyx's rear end.

"That's all?" Luxord demanded. Demyx nodded meekly.

"Mhm."

"Demyx, are you a homophobic?" Luxord asked quietly, moving his hand away from Demyx's rear.

Silence reigned. Demyx wasn't sure what came over him, but one look into Luxord's sad eyes, and he couldn't bear for the other man to be so disappointed in him. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Luxord's, wrapping his hand around the back of the other man's neck and pulling him close.

After a moment they pulled away, Demyx blushing and Luxord looking very surprised.

"Does that answer your question?" Demyx asked, looking away in embarrassment.

"Indeed," came the sexy British answer.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Demyx, I don't think I quite understood your…er…message to me a moment ago. Would you please repeat yourself?"

Demyx smiled and brought Luxord into another deep kiss.

--Meanwhile—

Vexen glared from around the corner. More homos. The Castle That Never Was was going downhill, he could see that clearly now. He growled to himself.

"My, my, Vexen, I never took you for a voyeur."

Vexen jumped about five feet into the air. He wheeled on Axel, who smirked at him infuriatingly.

"I am NOT a voyeur."

"That's what they call it when you spy on a game of tonsil hockey."

"Axel, I shall destroy you."

"Uh-huh. How about we go yaoi instead?"

Vexen died. Axel laughed hysterically and then wandered off to go find Roxas and yaoi with him instead. He was prettier anyway.


	14. Secret

**Yoru: Well, I thought about using this as an opportunity to throw more AkuZeku in here, but suddenly it dawned on me that I didn't want to. Why? Cuz of another pairing that I adore.**

**Kuronue: I can't believe you're going to put them together.**

**Yoru: There's certainly not enough fics with this pairing. And besides, even if there's no basis at all for their relationship, they do look damn hot together. **

**Kuronue: For Golden Pantha, who didn't actually ask for a pairing, just a Zexion.**

**

* * *

**

Fourteen: Cloud x Zexion – Secret

* * *

Zexion had a secret.

Many, in fact, but only one that he could die for indulging in, and it was the only one that he really cared about anyway.

He had a lover.

And may nobody (especially a certain pyromaniac) ever find out about it.

He pulled his hood over his head and slipped out of the Castle, heading for Twilight Town and the hotel that awaited him there. He had almost entered when another hooded figure stopped him.

"My, my, Zexion, where are we headed this fine night?"

Zexion snarled as Saix's voice washed over him, "I am headed to that hotel."

"Why?"

"None of your business, Seven. Move."

Saix stepped toward him, and Zexion took an involuntary step back.

"Tell me, Zexion, does our Superior know where you've gone?"

"We are free to come and go as we please, Seven."

"Ah yes, but only if we're doing things he approves of, and I don't think he'd like you sneaking off in the middle of the night to a hotel. What's wrong with your bed?" Saix had Zexion pressed against a wall by now. He placed his hands on either side of Zexion's head, smirking into the Cloaked Schemer's glare.

"Move, Seven." Zexion started to get nervous. What in the world did Saix think he was doing? It certainly wasn't as though Zexion hadn't noticed Saix watching him lately, but his subordinate wouldn't...

One of Saix's hands moved up and pushed Zexion's hood back, and a finger trailed down his cheek. The Cloaked Schemer's eyes widened and he jerked his face away.

"I think you have a lover, Zexion," Saix whispered, bringing his face close to Zexion's ear.

"Get away from me, Seven. That's an order." Zexion tried to control the shaking in his voice.

"I think I don't like that. You're mine, Zexy." Saix's hand closed over Zexion's throat, jerking his face up.

"Saix! Get off!" Zexion choked out, his hands jumping to grab Saix's strangling hand. He couldn't breathe…

And then Saix's lips were on his, kissing him, drowning him. He struggled, but the hand on his throat only squeezed tighter. Zexion gasped, and Saix used the opportunity to bury his tongue in the unwilling mouth.

"Mm-mmph!" Zexion kicked out, catching Saix in the stomach with his knee. The Berserker doubled over and fell back, letting Zexion slide down the wall, coughing and spitting.

"Kitty has a bite," Saix coughed out. Zexion caught his breath and snarled at his assailant.

"What do you think you were doing?" he snapped. Saix laughed humorlessly.

"Foreplay." He pounced on Zexion, pinning him before the Cloaked Schemer could blink. Zexion's eyes widened, and he struggled as one hand restrained his arms and the other started unzipping his cloak.

"Saix! No! Get OFF!"

"I don't want to. I want you to know who you belong to."

"It's certainly not you! Let me go!" Zexion twisted and writhed as Saix's tongue traced over his chest.

"Quit struggling so much, it's not like you're not used to this."

Zexion wondered why nobody heard him yelling. At the very least, someone should be awake. He opened his mouth to scream, really scream, but Saix only kissed him again, now fumbling with the fastening on his pants.

_NO NO NO NO NO!!_ Zexion screamed in his mind as Saix got it open and started slipping the zipper.

"Let him go now, before I take your head."

Zexion had never heard any voice so cold, much less a voice he loved so much. Saix had frozen when he felt the kiss of cold metal against the back of his neck. Slowly, he rose up from Zexion's mouth, freeing the Cloaked Schemer's voice and breath.

"Now let go of his hands." The man behind Saix tapped his neck with the sword. The Berserker complied, and Zexion scrambled out from under him, zipping up his clothes. Saix stood, the sword still settled on his neck.

"I wasn't going to rape him," he muttered.

"I don't believe you," his captor replied icily.

"I was just teaching him a lesson."

Zexion felt anger echoing inside him, and in two strides he was in front of Saix. He slapped him so hard that his subordinate hit the ground.

"Number Seven, you were trying to use me as a toy. I am not your, or anyone's, plaything. Go back to the Castle and never come near me again, for next time I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You can't kill me. You couldn't even fight me," Saix snapped.

"I won't even let you get close enough to touch me, Saix. I will drop you where you stand if I see your idiotic face. Now leave."

With a final glare and a muttered threat, Saix vanished. Zexion only stood for another second before his knees buckled. Strong arms caught him, and scooped him up to cuddle against a muscular chest.

"God, Cloud, I was so scared…" Zexion whispered, clutching the red scarf that his lover wore around his neck and face.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I just arrived. Zexion, when I saw him on top of you…saw you struggling and trying to scream…" Cloud held Zexion closer and buried his face in his hair.

"I'm fine, Cloud."

"If I'd been a minute later, Zexion…"

"But you weren't, and I'm fine." Zexion lifted Cloud's face and kissed him, gently and passionately. He quickly summoned a portal, and they entered the hotel room without breaking apart. Cloud lowered Zexion onto the bed, the kiss continuing onto the Cloaked Schemer's neck. Zexion pulled the scarf from Cloud's neck, sighing in contentment as his lover unzipped his cloak and kissed down his chest, removing the feeling of Saix's mocking kisses.

"Cloud…"

"I love you, Zexion."

Zexion's eyes opened wide. He had never heard those words from Cloud's mouth.

"I love you, and I'll protect you."

It was then that Zexion found his heart just in time to give it away.


	15. Not Interested

**Yoru: I'm glad my story series is popular. I so do enjoy writing these for you.**

**Kuronue: This is for surfingfiend2685wolfqueen.**

**Yoru: With whom I have been PMing and who rocks. And likes string beans. This came out funnier than I think you intended it to be…sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Fifteen: Xemnas x Zexion – Not Interested

* * *

"Superior, with all due respect, STOP OGLING ME."

"I can't help it, Six. All spread out below me like this…"

"I AM NOT SPREAD OUT BELOW YOU."

"Please stop being so firm with me, it's making me hard."

Zexion's mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again, but no sound came out. His face was redder than a tomato. He was, in fact, lying on a couch reading a book. And Superior Xemnas was standing above him, staring down with obvious adoration.

"Six, do you realize how desirable you are?" Xemnas purred as he moved toward the end of the couch. Zexion pulled his feet up protectively, allowing the Superior to sit.

"Superior, I am not interested."

"I could just order you."

"That would be a non-consensual relationship, and therefore rape if we were to have intercourse." Zexion looked back at his book and tried to ignore Xemnas. Much to his horror, Xemnas moaned.

"Oh, Zexion, I love it when you talk smart."

"For the love of…Superior Xemnas, you are behaving very inappropriately." No sooner had the words come out of Zexion's mouth when Xemnas slithered up his body, taking the book from his hands and putting it on the floor.

"Zexion, I'm the Superior. Nothing I do is inappropriate unless I say so."

Zexion decided to try a different tactic, as the Superior was beginning to terrify him.

"I suppose you're right, Superior." He let his eyelids fall to half-mast, and willed his blush to fade until it became a faint pink lining his cheekbones. He could feel Xemnas' breath catch.

"Well if you think so, Zexion, then I must be," Xemnas whispered, leaning down to breathe into Zexion's ear. Zexion felt a twinge in his nether regions at the feeling, but pushed it away.

"In that case, Superior, I think you don't want me."

"What?" Xemnas snapped. Zexion smiled seductively up at him.

"It's what I think. Therefore you must, yes?"

"Your logic is terrible."

"You spoke the words, Superior." Zexion was grasping at straws and he knew it, but the weight of the Superior was very uncomfortable and the breath on his ear wasn't helping.

"So I did. But you also lied to me. You know I want you. Therefore, you have committed insubordination and must be punished," Xemnas said triumphantly. Zexion's face paled.

"Superi-mmmph!" Zexion was cut off as Xemnas' lips claimed his, which in his opinion was heading into very dangerous territory indeed. He squeaked as one of Xemnas' hands unzipped his cloak and slipped onto his torso. Xemnas pulled away from his mouth, licking his lips.

"You taste lovely."

"Superior, please, I'm really not interested…" Zexion whimpered as Xemnas' hands explored his chest and stomach. The problem was that his body was very interested. Even as his mind told him how wrong this was, the simple fact of the matter was that the owner of those sinfully wonderful hands knew what he was doing. Zexion bit back a moan as one of them brushed over his nipple.

He pushed at Xemnas halfheartedly, hoping his Superior would get the hint. To his surprise, the hands stopped.

"You really won't give me a chance?" Xemnas asked sadly. Zexion's eyes darkened in confusion.

"Superior?"

"I want you to want me. I'm not going to force you." Xemnas slid off, sighing. Zexion watched him walk away, suddenly feeling very lonely on the couch.

"Superior!"

Xemnas stopped, "Yes, Six?"

"I…you just scared me."

"I apologize. It won't happen again." Xemnas started to walk again. Zexion worried his bottom lip with his teeth, and then decided to bite the bullet.

"Superior!" he called again. Xemnas turned to him. Zexion was a sight: hair rumpled, cloak unzipped, cheeks flushed, bottom lip red and slightly swollen from his teeth.

"I…um…I do have a bit of a problem."

Xemnas blinked, "Problem?"

"From your…ministrations."

"Ah. That kind of problem." Xemnas' mind started to flat-out refuse to work properly as Zexion lay back on the couch and undid the fastening on his pants.

"I wonder if you could come and fix the problem you created?" Zexion murmured.

That was when Xemnas' mouth dropped open. But it found much better things to do a few minutes later.


	16. Qwerty

**Yoru: Aaaaaand another one for surfingfiend2685wolfqueen.**

**Kuronue: Odd pairing.**

**Yoru: That's it, Fiend, shoot canon in the foot!**

**

* * *

**

Sixteen: Marluxia x Demyx – Qwerty

* * *

Demyx glared at the screen in front of him, at the almost-blank Word document staring back at him. It read, "I Love You Lots, by Demyx."

"DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!" he shrieked.

"What are you trying to write?" Marluxia asked, leaning on Demyx's chair. Demyx groaned.

"A sweet romance story. You know, guy meets guy, they have drama, they make up, they have sex. Etcetera."

"Why's that hard?"

"I have writer's block." Demyx rubbed his eyes, "I've been sitting here for the past thirty minutes, and I just have no inspiration."

Marluxia smiled mischievously.

"Well, we could make a little inspiration."

"How do you propose we do that?" Demyx asked, innocence pouring off of him in waves. Marluxia almost cackled.

"A little…creative typing."

"Creative typing?"

"Like this." Marluxia grabbed Demyx's face and kissed him passionately, picking him up and setting him on the desk.

* * *

Excerpt from "I Love You Lots, by Demyx" –

.kwerblWHEFLJEHAVR;GKJAWBO;GIRKJBAI;RUHs;idufsndfliufh;abrgliuaher;gajbrgliuargaekjbrgaergjHE;f9OWRGHAKRJGBA;EIRUHGA;.KFJB;j;ouishkjbw;rghw;jrbg;pwhgr'aiher;gouha;rkgjba;euirhg;akjgb.jkArhgpwurhga;RHG;EROHKAREUIJFJEPFHSDFHMFUDFYGIAKLNM;LJidjfuyn psdikvner;gloiheriunasl;cfkqew. ;Wuefg;iuhgiefGEFI;Ugwfe;KWJBEF;iluehfkW;HFEIUefbwk;UEHFG;Iuhf;K

UIGE;FKUARG;8OEARNRGUIRARBRIOGJLHWAVKkidurfkkdbg;aioehgiaeuhgkjrtgnitol;seknb72388w45t8uygbfn/lskngiaruhgnj.dfkbiarjnkjhvl/krnbiurjmgnaerlkbl';g.hm,l;terw'dfbhgiolp;dASVMjgoefdwpl;,amknjod,cs mdvjfolpdwkdfls,cmvkfodlas;,xmcjfiosp;ax,jfuiopwlf;sdvjbdhsaioplv,fmdhujifoSLPZ:X ,m.sldifh;woeuh;/ILRGJJHYGBNM,KLOEIRUYFHNDMX,SLOWEIURYHFNCMX,SLWOEIRUYHFNCXM Z,ijutqyuipwertyrueiowpeoriutyruieowpdjfnmd,sl,mvn mvc,x.dlkrgbfndms,kwjehrtgbn vm,ckxsehbrn fmv,kcdjhrnm g,bl vcixushwben rmtg,kbivucdhswnme,rkgjvhfgdwnjkelrgnklgkjbhsd.VbiahergjjowhigW;KNEFBH;OWEUIHGNklsrJBG;/LW'IKRNGKW;GBF/LWkbg;IJ;jhi;opeo;igpowrkgnbksjlac,v.

And they lived happily ever after.


	17. Scarf

**Yoru: Yay for another Cloud x Zexion fan! I do love that.**

**Kuronue: But this isn't for Cloud x Zexion.**

**Yoru: No, but it's something I daydream about.**

**Kuronue: Anyway, this is for beanpaste-chan.**

**

* * *

**

Seventeen: Leon x Cloud - Scarf

* * *

"Cloud, why do you wear that scarf?" Leon asked, leaning against the alley wall.

"'Cuz it's fashionable." Cloud shrugged, idly picking at a string on the aforementioned article of clothing.

"Fashionable?"

"Makes me mysterious and a little scary. It works."

Leon let a small smile grace his features, "Mysterious and scary, eh?"

"Why, don't you think so?" Cloud sounded a little hurt, but Leon only shrugged.

"Cloud, you couldn't look scary if you grew horns and became Beelzebub himself."

"That's mean."

"That's truth." Leon closed his eyes. Cloud always brought out the more talkative side of him. It was just something about the man – something in his big, innocent blue eyes.

"Maybe if I got horns…"

"Cloud."

"I don't know, Leon. I want to look scary."

"Why isn't mysterious enough?"

"So I do look mysterious?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"A bit. I mean, I'm your best friend and I've only seen your face once or twice." Leon glanced over at Cloud, glad to see some sparkle in the other man's eyes. He cocked his head as Cloud giggled a little.

"What's funny?"

"I just remember when Sora asked me that question. About why I wear a scarf. I told him that Sephiroth had beheaded me and I wore the scarf to keep my head on." Cloud bent double, laughing hard. Leon chuckled a little, mostly at the sight of the "mysterious and a little scary" Cloud, doubled over laughing.

"And God, Leon, he believed me! He didn't figure out I was joking until like a week later!" He was wiping tears from his eyes now, and the scarf had slipped down to reveal the rest of his face. As he always did when it came down, Leon memorized the contours of Cloud's pretty face, almost reaching out and touching it.

"It's weird, Leon."

Leon snapped out of his daze as Cloud's voice took on its serious edge.

"Until I met Sora, I hadn't laughed since Aerith's death. But he's just so naïve and cute. He wanted to be friends even after fighting me. I like the little brat, you know?"

"We all do." Leon lapsed back into quiet mode. He hated the jealousy he felt when Cloud talked about other people like that.

"And then I met you."

Leon looked at Cloud, seeing a smile on his face.

"And you make me laugh. Even when you're not trying to, you give me joy."

"I'm always trying to give you joy," Leon said without thinking. His eyes widened slightly.

"You succeed, then." And Cloud kissed him. Gently and chastely, he kissed Leon with the slow pressure of one who isn't sure the other wants to be kissed. But Leon pulled Cloud close, bringing him flush against his body and moving to his ear.

"And I hope I always will."


	18. GrapeBottom Jeans

**Yoru: I know I'm evil, leaving this for so long. But I returneth!**

**Kuronue: Finally. Damn.**

**Yoru: Gimme a break…anyway, this one is for music-is-luv.**

**

* * *

Eighteen: Axel x Demyx – Grape Bottom Jeans?**

* * *

"Grape-bottom jeans and the boots with the trim,

Everybody was lookin' at him

He hit the flo' after

Being hit with the do'

His timing was po' po' po' po' po' po' po'!" Demyx chanted with the rhythm as he plucked out a tune on his sitar. Axel poked his head into the room.

"What in the fucking hell is going on in here?" he asked incredulously. Demyx beamed at him.

"I'm writing a rap song!" he chirped. Axel blinked.

"That's a rap song?"

"Yeah! Want to hear the next verse?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"I think first you need to explain to me what the hell 'po'' is supposed to stand for," Axel replied sardonically. Demyx's face fell.

"Well, you have 'flo'', that's floor. And then 'do'', that's door. So I thought you'd be able to figure out that 'po'' was poor."

Axel came and sat next to Demyx, who was starting to sniffle.

"Dem, a rap song is supposed to be about sex, stealing things, and degrading women and/or ukes," he said, putting an arm around the trembling shoulders.

"Huh?" Demyx looked confused, so Axel decided to demonstrate.

"Play it again, and I'll give you a verse."

"Okay." Demyx started strumming his sitar again, and Axel thought for a moment.

"Tight Orgy cloak and hair up so high

Hard to concentrate when he walks by

He plays sitar

And I get hard

I wanna…wanna…oh fuck," he growled as he couldn't think of something to come next. Demyx stopped playing.

"What?"

"I don't know. Something that has to do with sex," Axel explained.

"Hmmm. Well, you already said get hard, so maybe something about lard or…hey, I'm kind of a bard, so you could say 'I wanna get with that bard bard bard bard bard bard bard!'" Demyx looked so pleased with himself that Axel couldn't bring himself to tell him how stupid that sounded.

"Uh, yeah, I could say that. Sure."

"…wait a second," Demyx said, eyeing Axel suspiciously.

"What?"

"Why was I the first thing you thought of?"

"You're sitting right here." Axel felt a slight blush come up on his cheeks.

"Oh. Okay then!" Demyx got up to put his sitar on its stand. Axel's gaze traced Demyx's body.

_That cloak really is kind of tight, and I am NOT complaining_, he thought. He reached out and grabbed the back of Demyx's cloak, jerking him back so he landed on the redhead's lap.

"Axel! What the hell are you…ohhhhh God…" Demyx's head fell back as Axel's mouth attacked that little place right under his ear.

"I wanna get with that bard," Axel breathed, moving his lips against Demyx's skin.

Demyx wasn't quite coherent at that point, so he just nodded.


	19. Why So Serious

**Yoru: (is still rolling around on the floor giggling at the complete randomness of the last installment)**

**Kuronue: Guess it's up to me then. This next one is for machaela, and it's canon.**

**Yoru: Which is amusing because I'm listening to the Canon Rock on my compy (giggles more) And yes, Xaldin has a vanity.**

**

* * *

Nineteen: Xigbar x Xaldin – Why So Serious?**

* * *

"But Xaldiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, I want iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit," Xigbar whined, pulling on his subordinate's arm.

"It will look like shit on you," Xaldin argued.

"It will not! Nothing looks like shit on me!" Xigbar snapped. Xaldin sighed.

"Fine. Fine, sit down."

Xigbar sat in front of Xaldin's vanity, smirking smugly as Xaldin pulled his ponytail holder out.

"All right, Xigbar, you're going to have to sit still. This will take a while."

**Four Hours Later**

"Are you done YET?" Xigbar complained. A vein was ticking in Xaldin's forehead.

"One more." Xaldin put the final rubber band on the end, eyeing the finished product dubiously.

"Are you happy now? You have cornrows."

"Very!" Xigbar admired himself in the mirror, turning to every angle. The braids only fell to his shoulders, but he flipped them anyway.

"You do realize that you look really weird," Xaldin said, deadpan. Xigbar shrugged.

"Meh. Next time you'll have to give me dreads like yours!"

"That takes days. You could barely wait four hours."

"Aw, seriously?" Xigbar eyed himself in the mirror for another minute, and then turned back to Xaldin, "You know, they do look rather silly."

"After all that, you want to take them out so soon?" Xaldin asked, irritated.

"Hmmm. You're right, that was a lot of work to just take them out now. Plus, I only think they look silly because you do."

"It matters what I think?" Xaldin asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I'm impressionable." Xigbar pouted, which looked utterly ridiculous.

"I see," Xaldin looked away, starting to clean off his vanity. Xigbar pouted more and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why so serious?" he asked. Xaldin turned and glared at him.

"Are we quoting homicidal madmen now?"

"I wasn't trying to," Xigbar retorted, "But now that you mention it, do you have white face paint here somewhere?"

"I am not dressing you up as the Joker."

"Scare the shit out of that little Sora kid."

Xaldin sighed, a migraine forming behind his eyes.

"Do you want them out or not?"

"Yeah, I want them out. But I want it done in a special way."

Xaldin arched an eyebrow, "Special how?"

"Each time I can make you moan, I'll take out another one." Xigbar slithered close and wrapped his arms around Xaldin.

"I think that's the worst pickup line you've ever used on me."

"Got the point across, didn't it?"

"Indeed."


	20. Fluffy

**Yoru: This one is for DorkFace.**

**Kuronue: Rather ironic request.**

**Yoru: DorkFace doesn't like AkuZeku, which is my fave pairing, but she wants AkuRoku, which is one of my least. Haha, the irony! Glad to write this for you, though!**

**

* * *

Twenty: Axel x Roxas – Fluffy**

* * *

Axel looked down at his lap. A small fluffy ball with oversized green eyes stared up at him, cocking its head.

"Rox…what is this?"

Roxas beamed, "It's a kitten!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. What is it doing in my lap?"

"Currently, just sitting there."

"Rox…" Axel threatened

"Fine, fine. I got it for you on my mission."

"Why?"

For the first time in the conversation, Roxas looked unsure.

"I'm…not really sure. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. And you did say you wanted me to bring something back for you," he finally replied.

"I wasn't really thinking something alive," Axel said, staring the kitten down. It mewed cutely, nuzzling his hand.

"See? She likes you," Roxas said happily. Axel frowned, still staring at the kitten unblinkingly.

"It…doesn't…blink," he gritted out. Roxas burst out laughing, leaning against the couch for support.

"Aw, come on, Axel. It's cute," he chuckled, wiping his eyes. Axel sighed and picked the kitten up, holding her over his head.

"Kinda looks like you," he muttered, turning her this way and that. Roxas blinked.

"How so?"

"Big eyes, golden hair, and cute," Axel replied, smirking as he set the kitten back down onto his lap. Roxas frowned.

"I'm not cute. I'm gorgeous," he snapped, making an attempt to flip his short hair and failing miserably. Axel laughed, holding the kitten so that she didn't fall off his lap.

"Okay, Rox. Gorgeous. Right," he chuckled, petting the kitten absently. She mewed happily, suddenly taking a notion to climb up his coat and onto his shoulder. Axel turned his head to stare into her eyes again.

"You know, if she stays up there, it's totally going to ruin my image," he said, petting her head with his forefinger.

"Aw, Axel, you don't want everyone to know that you're a giant teddy bear?" Roxas teased gently.

"I suppose I could throw her in the enemy's face if the chakrams fail," Axel mused. Roxas' eyes widened.

"No, you can't do that!" he cried, hands going to his mouth. Axel laughed.

"I'm joking, Rox."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Roxas hissed, reaching out for the kitten. Axel put his hand on the kitten's back, glaring at his best friend.

"My kitten."

"You're going to abuse her."

"I am not."

Roxas sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Axel's glare intensified as he gathered the kitten into his arms.

"I will love her and take care of her as if she were my child. Or you."

"Or me?" Roxas asked, cocking his head. Axel smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Or you."


End file.
